


Battle

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [19]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Harrow knew he was next.





	Battle

Breathe.

 

Take deep breaths.

 

Inhale through your nose. Hold still. Exhale from your mouth.

 

Do it again. And again.

 

It was time, the king knew it. He was wearing his armor, holding his sword, and he heard the sound of screams, the swords clashing as the many brave men and women died, falling one after one, as they tried to defend him. Their last screams echoing inside of his head. Harrow knew that he was next, that he would die tonight, that it was only a matter of time, mere minutes.

 

But it didn’t make it any easier.

 

The elves were after him, and for a good reason. He had done things he weren’t proud of, and understood why they wanted revenge. He understood why they wanted him dead.

 

More screams were heard.

 

Would he even fight back? Was there even a point? Did he even deserve to make it out of here alive? Or should he just accept it? That he would get what he deserved.

 

In through the nose, out through the mouth.

 

At this very moment, people were dying for him. Fighting for him. So many lives lost, for it to all end the same. With him being dead. If he had surrendered earlier, maybe they would have been saved? He knew it would be better if he was dead, yet he couldn’t.

 

He had two sons.

 

Callum and Ezran.

 

He couldn’t leave them. Not like this. He might not be the best or most honorable king, but he had decided. He would fight to the death, for a chance to see his sons again. He wouldn’t let them become fatherless, not like this. They were to young to be orphans.

 

The screaming continued, for he breathing continued, and he held his sword tightly in his sweaty hands. Yes, he would kill if he needed too. Not for himself, but for them, his sons.

 

He had to make it, for them.


End file.
